1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug, comprising a base and connection pins which project from the front thereof and which are connected to conductors of a connection cable via connection points, the base being accomodated in a plastics plug body which leaves free the portions of the connection pins which project from the front of the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a plus is known from issued Netherlands Patent Application No. NL-A-80 06 481, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,194, issued Sept. 20, 1983, assigned to the present assignee, and which is incorporated herein by reference. The plug body is preferably shaped so that it can be easily held by hand for insertion into or withdrawal from a wall outlet. Some users, however, tend to remove the plug from the wall outlet by pulling the cable. It has been found that sometimes one of the connection pins is then pulled out of the base so that it is left behind in the wall outlet. This occurs notably when the pulling force is directed approximately perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the connection pins. The connection pin is then broken out of the base by a twisting movement. It will be evident that a connection pin left behind in the wall outlet is very dangerous to touch.